1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tube clip for supporting a pipe along a support structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Pipes, such as copper pipes, are commonly used to convey or transfer fluids or gases in various industrial applications, such as sprinkler systems, refrigeration systems, and heating and cooling systems. In a typical application, a pipe is disposed along a support structure, such as a ceiling or wall. The pipe is commonly supported along the ceiling by a plurality of spaced apart clevis hangers. Each clevis hanger typically includes an upper member mounted to the ceiling, and a generally U-shaped lower member for supporting the pipe. The shape of the U-shaped lower member complements that of an outer periphery of the pipe, thereby allowing the U-shaped lower member to retain the pipe therein. An example of this type of clevis hanger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,427 to Harris.
Alternatively, the pipe is supported along the ceiling or wall by lengths of channel-section track secured thereto on which are mounted spaced apart support devices or pipe mounting clamps that are clamped to the pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,550 to Phillips discloses a support device for securing a pipe to a length of channel-section track. The support device includes a clip for retaining the pipe, and a track-engagement portion connected to the clip. A two-part foot forming the track-engagement portion is inserted into the track and by rotating the support device through 90 degrees it is cammingly engaged with the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,428 to Kindorf et al. discloses a generally U-shaped clamp for securing a pipe to a channel-shaped support of the type having inwardly extending flanges defining a longitudinally extending slot. The clamp includes two metal straps, each strap having at least one notch on each edge of a part insertable in the slot for engagement with opposite flanges. Each strap includes a curved portion projecting away from the flanges to embrace the pipe and adjustable means extending between the ends to draw them together to embrace the pipe.
It is desirable to provide an improved tube clip for supporting a length of pipe having an integrated mounting structure for mounting the tube clip to a length of channel-section track. It is also desirable to provide a tube clip that can be easily and securely attached to a length of channel-section track.